


don't wake me

by thisisgettinghard1432



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisgettinghard1432/pseuds/thisisgettinghard1432
Summary: Five times Sara has to wake Ava up.And one time she doesn't.





	don't wake me

**Author's Note:**

> The first bit is from right after 3x13 and it follows the show until after the finale.  
> Hope you can enjoy it!

 

1.

Soft music was playing in the background as the credits were rolling.

And Sara, well. Sara Lance couldn’t help but smile.

The lights in the library were dim enough that everybody else couldn’t see the wide grin spreading across her face, as she brushed a few strands of hair from Ava’s forehead.

The movie was over and between a few badly concealed teary-eyed comments and tired yawns, the rest of the Legends excused themselves one by one. She only nodded and whispered sleepy goodnights as the last of her friends exited the library.

             

“Do you want to… I don’t know, get a drink tonight?” Ava asked her that morning.

“Actually,” she faltered. The mantle had fallen on her lap unexpectedly, but she _was_ a Captain and sometimes – alright, most of the times – she had to let go of her personal life in favor of her team’s wellbeing. Even when she really didn’t want to. “Tonight’s movie night. We’ve been trying some bonding activities with the Legends and after the disaster that was game night, we settled on something… painless.”

“That’s nice,” Ava looked down and smiled. “We do corporate retreats at the Bureau sometimes. We tried Room Escape, once. That was fun.” Ava let out a laugh and Sara could hear the sarcasm in the agent’s voice. “Another time, then.”

Sara immediately caught the disappointment on Ava’s face.

Her heart sunk.

“Why don’t you… I mean, why don’t you come over?” She blurted out so fast she wasn’t sure the words had come out exactly as she had intended. Their relationship – was she allowed to call it that just yet? – had just started. She _really_ wanted to spend some time with Ava, but she also didn’t want to cancel on her team. Ava looked hesitant and Sara figured she probably still didn’t feel at ease hanging out with the Legends in a friendly environment. “I mean, Mick’s picking the movie tonight. It ought to be fun!” Sara added with a soft smile, trying to reassure the woman in front of her that her invite had no serious implications attached. It was just a fun night amongst friends.

Ava’s hesitating look was making her anxious. Was she asking too much? Was it too soon? Was the team going to be pissed she invited Ava? Was this the meet-the-family version of their really weird life?

After a few seconds, the agent beamed and answered eager, “Why not?”

 

" _Should I turn off the screen, Captain?”_

“Thank you, Gideon.”

When _Fried Green Tomatoes_ ’ soundtrack stopped playing abruptly, Sara lingered for a few seconds, taking in the image of the woman who had fallen asleep in her arms during the second act. She never thought Agent Ava Sharpe could ever look vulnerable, let alone _cute_. She was breathing steadily, her hair spread across Sara’s torso, one arm holding her in a half embrace.

Ava looked so… _peaceful_. Sara didn’t really want to wake her up, but she also knew that they weren’t teenagers anymore and that that awkward position would have repercussions in the morning.

“Hey, Ava,” she cautioned.

The other woman mumbled something and Sara cackled. “Ava,” she repeated, gently caressing the back of her head.

Ava moved slightly and groaned. Then, she looked up.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Sara repeated with a faint smile.

“I fell asleep,” Ava stated sleepily, trying to pull herself up. Her tone and the blush on her cheeks betrayed her very obvious embarrassment.

“You didn’t miss much.”

“Yeah, right,” she chuckled, burying her face in Sara’s shirt. “I lost all the authority I had left with your team, didn’t I?”  

“Ava,” Sara started, taking in the sight of the usually stiff and composed Ava Sharpe, looking like a cute teenage mess. “Mick Rory, convicted arsonist, picked _Fried Green Tomatoes_ for movie night,” she caught Ava’s face in her palms. “I think you’re going to be alright,” she reassured, placing a gentle kiss on the other woman’s lips.

 

 

2.

A high-pitched beeping noise pierced through a very lovely dream. A dream involving cake frosting.

 

Sara jolted awake, trying to pinpoint the source of the annoying sound.

 _Beep_.

She looked around the room.

 _Beep_.

Trying not to make movements too sudden, as to not wake up the sleeping woman beside her, she kept scanning her surroundings.

 _Beep_.

She was still very much half-asleep because she really couldn’t put her finger on it, but she was supposed to know what that sound was. She just couldn’t identify the source just yet.

 _Beep_.

 _What the hell?_ , it was starting to get frustrating.

She threw one hand across the bed and started feeling for the phone she was sure she had left charging on her night stand.

 _Beep_.

This wasn’t her nightstand. It was Ava. Why was she sleeping on the other side of the bed?

Sara half-shrugged and, finally fully awake, realized the source of the hellish beeping noise.

It was Ava’s courier.

Struggling not to wake the agent in the process, she picked it up and, trying to figure out how to turn it off, she unwittingly read the message on the display: “Director Ava Sharpe, please report to the Bureau. Code 3056.”

 

Sara had _absolutely_ no idea what that meant.

But it sure felt urgent.

She groaned, as she glanced at the woman sleeping next to her. She held on to the piece of annoying futuristic tech in her hand, unsure of what to do. She had always pegged Ava as someone who would wake up at the very first sound of the alarm and she had proved more than once that, even if she wasn’t above sleeping in on her days off, she wouldn’t linger in bed one minute more than necessary if there was any work to be done.

But Sara also knew that this _was_ her day off.

The Captain checked the hour and realized that they had both only slept a couple of hours, after having finished cleaning up a late-night anachronism that had managed to keep them up until six in the morning.

Ava was obviously so exhausted she didn’t even hear the insisting sound being produced less than one feet from her ear. But if Sara didn’t wake her up and it turned out to be an emergency, Ava would definitely kill her later.

 _I’m the Director, Sara! I have responsibilities!_ , she chuckled as she imagined how cute her girlfriend would look angry. Sara weighed her options, since she had absolutely no clue what ‘Code 3056’ meant. For all she knew it could as well be something as trivial as ‘Pancake Tuesday’ or as life-threatening as ‘Anthrax released in the Bureau’.

 

Sara took a deep sigh.

She rolled over to her side and placed a gentle hand on the other woman’s back.

"Hey,” she whispered, trying not to startle the obviously deep asleep agent.

Ava didn’t even flinch.     

“Ava, wake up.”

The other woman let out a grunt and moved slightly.

She was making progress, but it wasn’t enough. “Babe, you got a text. Seems important.”

One of Ava’s eyelids opened and stared at Sara, as the woman was probably trying to understand what was happening. She smiled a drowsy half smile and muttered “Did you just call me ‘babe’?”

“Yeah,” Sara grinned. “Too soon?”

“Nah, I like that,” Ava yawned and lifted herself up. “Now, who do I have to yell at?”

 

 

3.

They had been dating for almost three weeks and this was the first time Sara was setting foot into Ava’s apartment. She was starting to think the woman lived in her office. If she hadn’t been repeatedly experiencing her very human side – especially when _she_ managed to make her very human body tremble below her – she and the team would still be thinking Ava was actually a very realistic robot who turned herself on and off between missions (Jax had been the one to suggest it after their second encounter with the beautiful agent and they’d all been pretending it was true until she had left them all speechless after “Christmas with the Vikings”).

 

Ava was going to cook dinner.

Then, they were just going to drink wine, maybe cuddle, maybe _something else_. And to help with the something else Sara chose to wear a very tight black turtleneck, that left everything to the imagination and was going to drive Ava crazy.

And then Memphis 1954 happened.

It was almost midday – Star City time – when the team realized something had killed the “birth place” of rock and roll (as Nate liked to address the town).

Sara was beyond furious, not only they hadn’t seen each other in a whole week, now their evening plans were probably canceled. One would think that a time ship meant you would never be late or that you’d never have to cancel on things, because once you left, you could be gone a year and get back to the exact minute you left, but Sara had learnt over the last two and a half – or better four and a half if she counted the two years stranded in the fifties – that it wasn’t really that easy. As those two years proved.

"Hey!” Ava sounded excited.

“Hey,” she responded. She really didn’t want to do this.

“Everything ok?” Despite being on the phone, Ava could still spot when something was wrong with her.

“Actually…” Sara took a deep breath. “Have you checked the anachronism map?”

“Not in the last fifteen minutes. What happened?

“Everyone in Memphis died in the fifties.”

“Oh, ok. And beside the tragedy, does it affect time?”

Sara wavered. “Who’s… uhm, who’s Elvis Presley?”

“I have no idea.”

“Yeah. It’s bad,” Sara shook her head and leaned on the kitchen’s counter.

“We have to cancel, don’t we?”

Sara _really_ didn’t want to do this. “I just… don’t want to leave you waiting. You know, in case I can’t make it back in time.”

“Do you still have the courier your team stole from me a couple of weeks ago?”

Sara’s eyes widened. “I… er- what?”

“It disappeared after the date, during the ‘pirate incident’. No one ever returned it, so I’m guessing you still have it.”

“I didn’t know it was yours.”

“Don’t worry, I would’ve asked for it back if I didn’t think you’d make good use of it,” Ava paused and Sara wondered what she was thinking. “I think I have an idea of how you can do just that.”

 

Sara was exhausted. Fighting ghosts and putting Elvis back on track had been particularly challenging. “Gideon, can you please set a course for Star City 2018?”

“ _Of course, Captain.”_

“Local time upon arrival?”

“ _My calculations are never fully accurate due to many factors, but I can estimate it will be the middle of the night of the day you left. Around 3 am.”_

“What if I use the courier?”

_"The result will be more or less the same. I am sorry about your date, Captain.”_

It’s not like she was hoping to make it back in time. But she _was_ hoping to make it back in time.

After thanking Gideon, Sara went to her quarters, got the courier from one of the nightstand’s drawers and sat on the bed. She stared at the little watch-like object and sighed. Ava had told her that, it didn’t matter what time she made it back to Star City, Sara was to come straight to her apartment. “Use the courier if necessary. It doesn’t matter if I’m asleep,” she had told her. “You _wake me_. Got it?”

Sara smiled softly at the memory. It was obvious that Ava had missed her too.

She set the date and the place on the courier and opened a portal.

She could see a cozy living room and the back of a sofa right in the middle. The lights were still on despite the late hour, even if dim and warm, but the room seemed silent, still.

As she stepped through, Sara _really_ hoped that was Ava’s living room.

 

After the ordeal with the haunted guitar, Sara felt like she could fall asleep any minute and the calm atmosphere of the apartment, including the very relaxing smell of a scented candle, wasn’t really making things easier on her. She started to look around and realized that everything in the room was really… well, Ava.

From the small set of cooking plants hanging from behind the kitchen counter, each one properly trimmed and labelled, to the super-tidy library, everything seemed to fit the space it was assigned in a perfect way. Sara almost felt she was looking at the picture of an IKEA catalogue.

Still no sign of Ava. Sara threw a glance to her right and saw the door to what she was pretty sure was the bedroom slightly ajar. She started to make her way to the room to check inside, when, circling the sofa, she noticed the rest of the room wasn’t as orderly as she had previously thought. The Time Bureau issued blazer was sprawled across the floor, while Ava’s white button-down and pants had been obviously thrown across a chair with little to no care as to where they were going to land. All kinds of paperwork and files were scattered across the coffee table and even the floor, where Sara could also see a yellow legal pad with hastily scribbled notes on it.

Ava’s penmanship still managed to be perfect even in this mess, though.

On the coffee table, Ava had also placed two empty glasses of wine, both dirty, a half-drunk bottle of scotch and what looked like a bag of Rainbow Doritos.

Sara turned around to the sofa and couldn’t suppress the huge grin on her face.

Ava was sound asleep, hugging a giant pillow, with no pants on and an oversized Berkeley gray t-shirt. Her hair was still in a bun, but it was messy and undone.

Sara checked the time: it was almost 3:30 in the morning and knowing Ava she was probably going to be up very early. She didn’t want to wake her up, but, at the same time, it looked like she hadn’t gotten a decent night of sleep in weeks and the couch was obviously too small for her. The position she was in didn’t look comfortable at all.

Sara crouched down next to the sleeping woman and gently caressed her cheek.

Ava’s eyes fluttered open as soon as Sara’s fingers made contact with her skin. She looked confused and disoriented for a couple of seconds, but then her lips curved into a sluggish smile.

“You came.”

“I promised, didn’t I?” Sara grinned and, when Ava kicked the cushion off the couch, she gladly took its place in the woman’s arms.

 

4.

“The doctor said every two hours,” Gary was looking down at his watch, his fidgeting and jumpy behavior obviously betraying his anxiousness.

Sara nodded and peered through the bedroom door, looking at the unconscious woman on the bed. “How long?”

“Fifteen minutes.”

“Alright,” she smiled at the nervous wreck in front of her. “You should go to your hearing, I’m sure you’ll be fine. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  

“It’s my fault if…” he trailed off, glancing at the sleeping Ava.

“It wasn’t. You know how she is,” Sara gave him a soft pat on the shoulder. “Now, hurry, I’ll take care of her.”

“Thank you, Captain Lance. I hope she won’t be mad I called you, but I did-”

Sara shushed him promptly. “You did good, Gary. If she gets mad, I’ll handle it.”

 

The moment Gary opened the portal, Sara sighed and looked down at her watch.

Fourteen minutes.

 _Of course,_ Ava was going to be mad.

After Mallus had been defeated, they hadn’t exactly been on the best of terms.

Yes, they’d reconciled and talked a little in the Old West.

Yes, they’d decided Ava would take a few days off after Aruba and that they’d talk and decide what to do.

 

And then Constantine happened.

The day Ava found out about the demons – after weeks of handling all of the anachronisms the Legends had left the Bureau to deal with – she was so furious Sara was sure they were going to have to become fugitives again.

In the following couple of days, Ava calmed down and the two of them sat together to talk… about work. That had left things between them completely unresolved. Which meant they had somewhat reverted to the bickering mess they had been when they first met.

It seemed like they couldn’t agree on anything _._

Sara tried to be patient, to be reasonable, to be understanding… but, _damn_ , Ava was not going to bury the hatched that had magically appeared. They obviously still cared about each other, of course, but it was _hard_.

At this point, she didn’t think they would ever be able to fix whatever mess they created.

 

Then, Gary called.

One of the escaped demons appeared during a standard Bureau mission. Gary thought he could handle it after having spent so much time with John but, being Gary, he ended up being captured.

Ava went in, negotiated with the demon and traded herself. She had a plan, of course and it worked without a hitch. Except for the part where she was thrown across a room into a wall, leaving her with a mild concussion and a dislocated shoulder.

Nothing serious or life threatening, but the doctors at the Bureau had told Gary to bring her home, let her rest and wake her up every few hours to make sure everything was alright.

 

“I’m sorry, Captain Lance,” Gary’s voice was shaky.

“What is it Gary? I’m in the middle of something,” she was in Star City for a few days, trying to get a hold of Felicity in order to understand what the hell was going on with basically _everyone_.

“It’s… it’s Ava,” as soon as she heard the agent’s words Sara froze.

“Is everything alright?” _Oliver can wait_ , she thought.

“She… uhm… I need your help.”

Then he explained how he was supposed to go to a hearing about the incident and how he could lose his job if he didn’t go (even if Ava was the Director she could only protect him only for so long).

“She’s not in danger,” he reassured the woman. “But she needs someone to check up on her and I didn’t really know who else to call.”

 

And so, Sara was now in Ava’s bedroom, sitting on a very uncomfortable armchair, going through the pages of one of the books she had found on Ava’s nightstand.

Of course, Ava was into haikus.

She looked down at the watch.

Two minutes.

“Well,” she took a deep breath and walked up to the bed. She squatted down, so that her face was now only a couple of inches from Ava’s, who was sleeping on her uninjured side. Sara immediately thought that, even if she was making her life a living hell, Ava always looked cute when she was sleeping. Sara closed her eyes, trying to remember all the times they’d woken up next to each other in that very room and started to think that, maybe, it wasn’t too late.

They just needed to have that talk.

“Hey,” Sara whispered, trying not to startle her. When Ava didn’t respond, she tenderly started stroking Ava’s side, trying to avoid touching the braced arm.

Ava slowly opened first one eyelid, then the second. Sara could see she was trying to put the image in front of her into focus. The moment she did, her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

She sat up abruptly, winching. She immediately started massaging her arm. “What are you doing here?”

“Gary called.”

“Why? _”_ She asked through gritted teeth. She was obviously in pain and Sara could spot a hint of anger in there, as well.  

Sara took a glance at the note Gary had left her:

_Wake her up every two hours, until morning. Painkillers: two tabs every four. Started at 3pm._

It was almost 7pm. “He was called in at the Bureau for a hearing.”

“He could’ve left me, I’m not a child.” Ava was frowning, her eyes closed as she was holding her head in her head.

“Doctor’s orders.” Sara offered her a glass of water and the pills, which Ava seemed to accept gladly after a feeble moment of hesitation. As soon as she swallowed the medicine, Ava looked at Sara, who was back sitting on the armchair and going through the book, not really reading, but just trying to avoid the awkward tension that was building up.

She heard Ava let out a sigh and through the corner of her eye Sara saw her move, trying to sit straighter, her feet now dangling from the edge of the bed.

Sara looked up and closing the book she sentenced, “You should rest.”

“You should too,” Sara raised an eyebrow. “I, uhm, I read your team had a pretty rough week.” Sara couldn’t really deny it. It had been _one Hell of a week_. Sometimes literally.

“I’m fine, this chair’s super-comfy,” she joked, patting down on the unnaturally hard cushion she was sitting on.

Ava laughed. “Liar.”

Sara tilted her head and grinned a little wider. “How are you feeling?”

“My head is killing me and my arm is throbbing, but… I’m good.”

“Well, I’m not really sure you’re telling the truth,” Sara started in a teasing tone. “You’ve been awake for five minutes and you aren’t yelling at me.” She gave her a chirpy smile, trying to let Ava know she was just trying to lighten the mood.

Ava hesitated for a few moments before answering. She didn’t look angry or annoyed, more like… concerned. “Yeah, I… just…” Sara could see her pause and inhale an abnormally deep breath. “I’m sorry for the way I acted these past few weeks.”

Sara’s gaze shot up to face Ava’s flustered look.

So, apparently, they were doing… that. _Right now_.

Sara chuckled. “I haven’t been easy to deal with either, honestly.”

They both paused.

For the first time in weeks, a conversation between them was going too well. Sara started fidgeting with her necklace, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“You know,” Ava began. Her cheek a slightly rosier color. Was she _blushing_? Sara listened to her with a puzzled look on her face. “That chair is going to kill your back,” Ava hesitated again.

Sara smiled softly to herself, but the moment she met Ava’s gaze she was wearing her signature teasing grin. “Are you, by chance, inviting me into your bed, Director Sharpe?” Ava was _definitely_ blushing now and Sara was not about to let that go.

“ _On_ my bed. And just because if you spend the night on that armchair, I’m the one who’s going to have to take care of you tomorrow.”

Sara put the book on the nightstand and got up and, as she walked to the other side of the bed, she set an alarm for two hours later.

They both laid down and were soon facing each other.

Nothing was going to wipe _that_ grin off of Sara Lance’s face.

 

Ava closed her eyes and whispered. “Goodnight, Miss Lance.”

Sara lingered for a few moments more, contemplating Ava’s relaxed features before responding. “Goodnight, Miss Sharpe.”

She couldn’t stop smiling.

Things were going to get better.

 

 

5.

The moment they boarded the jumpship, Sara realized just how tired Ava really looked. It wasn’t dark circles under her eyes or anything of the sort, but Sara knew.

The United Nations had given her two weeks to select the best candidates for co-director and appoint a new one. After Bennett and Rip’s deaths, she had tried to manage everything on her own, but it had become an impossible effort. Between anachronisms, aberrations and time demons showing up everywhere, Sara knew the Director of the Time Bureau hadn’t had a day off in months. The Legends were helping, but they were only six and had their plate full trying to send back all the demons back where they came from before they completely destroyed history.

In that moment, Sara realized she was really tired too.

As soon as the new Director was appointed, she decided, she was going to ask Ava out, even if it meant time was going to blow apart for one afternoon. 

 

They were certainly in better terms but hadn’t had the time to talk properly and establish what it was that they were doing.

They started calling each other again in-between missions, not only for updates, but to vent and to chat as well.

They had started slowly. Very slowly.

 _But_ they were steadily building their relationship back up. Sara was eager to fix things, eager to kiss and hold Ava, eager to spend one damned night with someone she really wanted to call her “girlfriend” again.

But there was always _something_.

 

“Gideon,” Sara started.

“ _Yes, Captain?_ ”

“I’m flying today, alright?”

“ _As you wish, Captain_.”  

“Thanks for the ride, by the way,” Ava stated as she strapped in on the back of the small time-module.

Sara smiled and started to initiate the ship for flight mode. “No problem, it’s nice to do something else beside hunting demons,” she let a chuckle escape. “I always feel like that’s someone else’s job.”

They were headed to the New York City UN headquarters and Sara really was glad to take the day off. Time Bureau agents had been banned from using the couriers to get there – security reasons – and Ava was supposed to drive the old-fashioned way to the meeting, when Sara had offered to accompany her in the jumpship. Ava had been uncertain, telling her she would be fine, but Sara had insisted.

 

“Alright, this is as far as I can take you,” Sara disclosed as she was landing the ship, about half a mile from the building. The trip had been fairly short and Sara had spent it in silence, knowing that Ava was probably reviewing her notes and didn’t want to disturb her.

Sara cloaked the ship and waited for an answer.

“Ava?” When she didn’t get one for a second time, Sara turned around and had to suppress a small laugh.

The Director of the Time Bureau was bent forward, leaning on the ship’s safety straps, her head dangling on the side, sound asleep. Her notes were scattered across the floor, as she let out almost undetectable wheezing sounds.

Sara got up from her chair, picked up the papers and, as her heart broke slightly, she gently shook the sleeping woman.

Ava sat immediately upright, jerking awake. “What? What it is? What happened?”

She was obviously perplexed and probably wasn’t sure where she was.

“It’s alright,” Sara sat next to her. 

“Oh,” she was starting to take in her surroundings. “We already here?” She asked yawing.

“Yup,” Sara smiled tenderly. “But we’re early, you can totally keep napping if you want.”

“I wasn’t napping,” Ava snorted.

“Yeah, sure.” Sara got up and opened the jumpship’s door, walking out. “I’ll wait for you outside if you want to take a walk before the meeting,” she paused and looked back at the puzzled woman, still strapped onto the sit. “ _Sleepyhead_.”

 

 

+1

Sara groaned as a ray of annoyingly bright light hit her face.

She was regretting last night’s laziness. They should’ve closed the curtains.

She rolled around under the covers, trying to avoid the sunny reminder that sooner than later they were supposed to head back to work. As she managed to lay on her side, she caught a glimpse of a bare back only covered in long wavy hair.

Ava was still sound asleep.

As she took in the image of the gorgeous sleeping agent, Sara wished she wasn’t doing so on her stomach, so she could see her face. She had always thought it was creepy to stare at someone while they were sleeping, but Ava was always so… peaceful and perfect and _cute_.

And she just couldn’t help herself sometimes.

She watched as Ava’s back rose and fell steadily and lingered for a few more moments. Longing to feel Ava’s skin beneath her fingers, beneath her lips.

But she wouldn’t wake her up.

Not this time.

 

Sara carefully started to break out of the tangled mess of sheets she was caught in, trying very hard not to move the mattress in the process as not to startle Ava.

After fighting for a couple more minutes, she managed to break free, almost losing her balance and falling on the floor. She caught herself in time and was able to be as stealth as her assassin training let her.

Before sneaking into the bathroom, she scribbled something on a small piece of paper and placed it on her pillow, glancing lovingly at the woman she had just spent the night with.

 

The water was running and heating up, when Sara noticed her own reflection in the small mirror above the sink and she realized she hadn’t stopped smiling since waking up. They had been taking things slow, first rebuilding their work relationship, then their friendship and now, finally, something more. Sara hadn’t felt happier in a very long time.

She stepped into the shower and started to relax below the warm water caressing her skin.

After a couple of very relaxing minutes, she heard the shower curtain move.

As she opened her eyes, she noticed a very awake, very stunning and _very naked_ Ava Sharpe looking at her in a way that made the former League trained assassin’s knees weak and her cheeks flush red.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” as she was staring at the gorgeous figure in front of her, Sara’s own sincere apology oddly felt like a lie.

“What is this?” Ava was holding up the piece of paper, a teasing but inquisitive look on her face.

Sara Lance grinned. “Oh, nothing much. Just thought I’d make it official.”

Ava’s smirk grew wider.

She let the small piece of paper that read _‘This spot reserved for the girlfriend of Ava Sharpe’_ fall to the ground, as she stepped in and pulled Sara’s face in a tender but, somewhat, urgent kiss.

As she melted into the feeling, Sara knew that they were going to be alright.

 


End file.
